Joined
by Cold-Ice-Burns
Summary: Right after the titan war, Percy and Annabeth think that everything will cool down for a while, But they didn't know how wrong they were. The god's stop communicating, and they soon find out that Ben ten, Spiderman, and their teams are somehow mixed into the mess too! Read and see who the new enemy is and how the others are tied in to this! before heroes of olympus
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth's P.O.V.

Nobody was expecting it. We were celebrating the war, or, most were. Some were sad about Luke's death, including me, but, gladly I was too busy running around making sure the Stoll's didn't have time to blow something up that I wasn't able to mope.

Whatever the case, we were all relaxing, having a nice time, there were two new kids, piper and Leo, who had gotten here right after the war had ended, but even though they had no reason to, they celebrated. (They both took over the Aphrodite and Hephaestus cabin when Leo found the dragon Festus and fixed him, ending this cabins curse, and Piper stood up to Drew, and Drew didn't have the nerve to stand up to her.)

Also, knowing that we had to speak to some mystery kids in a couple of minutes made me want to enjoy the moment more.

that's when the unexpected crashed softly into the ground, from the sky.

The thing landed neatly on the Hermes table, rolling to break its fall.

It was a boy, about the same age as me, dressed in a bodysuit and mask, red and blue, and the patterned stripes looked kind of like a… web?

"Nova, That wasn't funny!" the boy shook his head and jumped of the table. He smiled sheepishly, and apologized to the kids at the table.

"This Is the place?" another boy stepped out, this one wearing a green bodysuit with a dragon on the front, his mask not reaching past his nose, showing his slightly long blond hair.

"Yeah, I'm sure," this one came from the sky. He had a slick, navy blue suit, and a blue glow around him, and he slightly floated above the blond-haired boy. He landed and the blue light disappeared.

Another two stepped out, one a girl, though she was wearing a bodysuit as well, the color was white, and I couldn't get a glimpse of her face because of the mask, and a large black man, wearing sunglasses.

"This doesn't look right," The girl said.

"Yeah, bucket head," the web guy said. "fury wanted us to investigate some unknown land. Not a bunch of teenagers."

"who knows?" the boy, who I assumed was 'Bucket Head' asked. "maybe they took a dip in a radioactive swimming pool."

"that is true," the kid in the green suit said. His fists lit up with a yellow fire… or what looked a little like yellow fire.

"Guys," the web guy said. "were here to tell fury what we see and all we see are a bunch of teens. No need for fighting. If we found doc Connors or Goblin or something, then we can fight, but there's no sign of-"

I watched as a water balloon (no doubt from the Stoll brothers)collided with his head, and he staggered backward from the surprise.

That brought me back to my senses.

I stood up on the Athena table and Percy walked from his table to stand beside me. Percy uncapped Riptide, and it grew into his sword. "who are you?" he asked loudly, making sure that the camp would hear.

"who threw that?" Web guy yelled.

"Yeah, man!" Bucket Head repeated. Then he added, "You did a great gob!"

"Shut up, Nova," Web snapped at Nova. Then he said, "who are you?"

"You're the one who crashed our party," I said quickly before Percy could say anything stupid. "So, who are you?"

"Ma'am," The green guy said to me, and though I couldn't tell completely, it looked as if he were eyeing Percy's sword. "A man who lays behind a mask is one who has hidden himself from the world."

Percy capped his sword. "What?"

"We're wearing masks for a reason," he said at last.

"You couldn't have said that first?" Percy asked.

"Percy," I looked at him.

"What?" He looked at me innocently, "Did you understand what he first said?"

"Duh," i said. I turned back to the group of kids and said, "Well, what do you call yourselves when you're in… whatever those are."

"Spiderman," Web said.

Panic raised in my chest. "S-S-Spider!"

"Annabeth," Percy said. "It's just a guy who named himself spider man. No real spiders involved. All he's doing is screaming 'I have low self esteem!'"

The guy looked like he was going to say something, but thought better of it.

I nodded and tried to shake off the feeling that millions and millions of spiders, little black spiders with there thin long legs were climbing up and down my body…

"White Tiger," the girl said, interrupting my panic process.

"Iron fist," the blond boy said.

"Power man," The African-American said.

"And that, over there, is Bucket Head," Spider man said.

"Not," Bucket head said. "Its Nova."

"Okay," I said. "This is Percy, and I'm Annabeth."

"This is our camp," Percy said, "how did you get in?"

"We flew," Nova said. "Duh."

"You do realize that not all people can fly," I said.

"I can," Nova said. "and he fell from the sky. I flew 'em over whatever you have that makes you, like, invisible."

"Wait… Thalia's tree doesn't protect the sky?" Percy asked, squinting and looking up.

"No," I said. "Zeus does."

I watched a shiver run through the boy.

"So, he either wanted us to find them- or more of, them to find us- or something big happened that Zeus isn't protecting the sky," I continued. "So, its bad either way."

"What's you're real names?" Percy asked them.

"Em…" They passed each other looks. Spider man turned around and for a couple seconds, he said nothing. Then the rest of the team gathered around him as he talked.

"They want to see who we are," I heard Spiderman say in a low voice.

There was a muffled reply.

"Em, there names are… Percy and Annabeth. that's all we know," Spiderman said.

"Well, we could show them who we are if they tell us who they are," The girl suggested.

"How do we know they're telling' the truth?" power man said.

"there are times when one should trust blindly, just as there are times one should not. Wisdom consists in being able to tell one from another," Iron fist said. It sounded more like a quote, though. "I say we can't trust them. Sorry, but we don't know anything about them. Maybe we should find out something more, like why there on such a land. If they are hiding themselves, they have something to hide."

"Agreed," Nova said.

"Alright," The girl said.

"Same," power man agreed.

There was a silence as they waited for Spiderman's say in the thing.

"so, we have made a decision!" Spiderman straightened his back.

I heard yelling, though the words weren't understandable.

"Alright, nick!" S said, turning around, along with the rest of the team. He was talking to his… watch? Probably a communicating device.

His expression told me that there was a change in the conversation he was having with the watch.

"No, I didn't take you're… what ever that is that you think I took. How do you pronounce that?"

Muffled reply.

"Yeah, whatever." Spiderman huffed. "how do you know it wasn't dead pool?"

Muffle, muffle.

"so what if there weren't monkeys? The dudes crazy! I'm sure he would be able to get dancing bananas if he wanted. Spiderman, out." he clicked a button on his watch.

I stared at the kid. Dancing Bananas?

Whatever.

They explained what I had just heard (not the part with dancing bananas). The 'we cant tell you our names'. Percy and I understood.

I excused us for a second, and all the head counselors, right then and there gathered in a small bundle to discus whether they were a threat or not. We decided not. Why would they be? Except the flying kid. And maybe Iron fist. His glowing fist seemed to worry me a little.

We turned back to the strangers.

"Where's di Angelo?" I asked realizing he wasn't in the group of counselors.

"He hasn't shown up since we saw those kids yesterday." Percy answered.

"Oh," I said and then turned to the teens.

"Did you say di Angelo?" Iron Fist said. "Like, Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, the god of death and riches?"

"We never told you any of-"

"So this must be camp half-blood!" He said. "Nico's had told me about it. He explained the half-god half-human to me. He's said a lot about this place. I thought the energy here was familiar."

Iron fist took off his mask, Making Web go "What are you DOING?!"

Then he said, "I'm Danny Rand. It's nice to finally meet Nico's Godly family."

"Wait-" Web held up his hands, looking serious, causing everyone to freeze. "Iron fist, you're saying, there are more gods than just Thor and his people?"

Danny nodded.

He gave a smile. "Have they turned into frogs yet?"

Danny chuckled.

I was confused. "Why would they turn into frogs?"

"It- It's a long story," Web explained. "With another god, Thor. He turned into a frog."

"We would have saved all the pain of turning him back if little Miss Tiger here had just kissed the frog!" Nova said, waving his hands around.

"Did you really think that I would kiss a frog?" White Tiger said. "plus, I said I would kiss it if you kissed it first."

"You never said that!"

"I was thinking it."

"Guys, serious business here," Web said.

"You're the one who brought up the subject!" Nova argued.

"and I'm the only one who can bring it up in times like this." he said.

Nova stared at Web in disbelief and everyone else just shrugged.

"But, really," Web looked around the camp. "We should look around, report to fury, get our job done. I told aunt may we'd be out for the week."

"We- we could show you around, you could stay here for a while if you want," Percy offered. "Any friend of Nico is a friend of mine. And, report to a guy named fury? He must have anger issues. And, I don't think you can do that. We'll have to talk to the gods and everything."

"Hold on, you think these beings are real gods?" Web asked.

"Of course," I said, a little offended.

Danny sighed. "Peter, they are gods. There's more than just them, there's also the Egyptians, Chinese and nearly every other religion too. they have no logical explanation."

"Yet," Spider man, who Danny just called Peter, added.

Danny sighed again. "You are a non-believer, man. Anyway, you can Tell them who you are. I know them… kinda. I don't know if Nico's mentioned me since he wasn't really supposed to…"

Peter sighed. "Alright. Only 'cuz I trust you. I'm Parker. Peter Parker."

He looked at the rest of the team. "Well?"

They each introduced themselves. First Sam, then Ava, then Luke- Cage. Luke Cage.

Not Luke. A different Luke.

"Just show us to the place were staying," Sam said. "Or, show them. I'll go grab our-"

He stopped mid sentence. He was staring at something in the sky, a pure look of confusion.

Then I saw it. A large metal dragon landed in-between the camp and the team, breathing smoke, staring at the strangers.

Peter, surprised, jumped and landed in Danny's arms, shooting some web from his wrist that stuck harmlessly on the dragons chest. I really hope that shoot was more from surprise than from defense, because then they have no way of living in demigod world.

Hold on, a guy named Spiderman, who throws webs the slight panic started gathering in my chest. I have to control this fear.

"Festus!" I watched as Leo ran up to the roaring dragon. "Down boy! What's wrong?"

Sam started wide-eyed at Leo. "This thing is tamed?"

Both Festus and Leo looked offended "Duh!" Leo said. He turned back to the dragon. "Now, tell me, whats wrong?"

There was whirling and squeaking that sounded like it was coming from the dragons teeth.

"Oh, that?" Sam said. "That's the heli-carrier."

Leo looked surprised. "you understand him?"

"He's using Morse code, right?" Sam asked. "I know that… My mom used it with me all the time."

"Me too." Leo said with a slight smile. "Anyway, the carrier thing, it's not gonna hurt us?"

"Nah," Peter said. "Just keep that dragon out of its sight and you're fine! It was just here to drop us off. It should leave soon."

"Alright," Leo said. He gave a sweet smile to Sam. "Travis, Connor, show them to the Hermes cabin. Guys, keep you're stuff close. You're staying in the cabin for the sons and daughters of Hermes. The god of messengers. Messengers and thievery."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Peter's P.O.V.

"Are you two twins?" I asked as we followed the two boys to there cabin. They looked the same- brown hair, blue eyes- Everything! The only difference was that the one which im sure is Connor, is a bit shorter.

"No, we aren't," Travis said, holding his brothers hand. "He's younger than me, by a year."

Connor cleared his throat.

"Right, right," Travis rolled his eyes. "Im older by eleven months. it's a huge difference."

Conner smiled, clearly happy with the correction.

"Anyway, it's the most crowded cabin, because its where all the unclaimed go."

I raised an eyebrow. "Unclaimed?"

Travis nodded. "You see, we have two parents, like all people, but one is human, and one is a god-"

"Still not buying it," I mumbled. How could they believe things like this?

"- and, we get claimed by our godly parent so we know who they are," he continued, ignoring my comment, "but if we don't know who you're godly parent is, you get stuck with us, because Hermes is welcome to all travelers. Its not as crowded as it use to be, because Percy made the gods promise that everyone would get claimed at the age of thirteen or before. So there's some room on the floor."

"On the floor?" Sam asked, raising his eyebrows. "First you scare us with that dragon thing-"

"Festus," Connor said.

"-and now you want us to sleep on the floor?"

"Yep!" Travis said, popping the 'p'. "We could push the beds together if you want. We'll be able to fit you on that way."

Danny smiled. "There is no need. We can sleep on the floor-"

"don't say something confusing that means something like, 'sleeping on the floor is a manly thing to do' because tonight, im not cutting that crap. Really," Sam said.

"We didn't do anything this week, though." Ava pointed out. "This is the most exiting thing so far and its not even tiring."

"No, you haven't done anything this week," Sam said. "Do you guys even know what I've been doing? Training with Groot is hard!"

"Groot?" I said. Haha, I remember that tree branch. "Did he give you a splinter?"

Sam hid his face in his hands. "Believe it or not, he did when I fell on him."

I laughed. I could so see that playing in my head.

"Who's groot?" Connor asked. We reached a field with twelve big cabins all in a semi-circle and a few smaller ones added on at the ends.

"A tree stump," I said, ignoring Sam's glare. "A really cool tree stump."

"He's the coolest thing in the world," Sam said, staring at me in disbelief, "and all you can describe him as is a 'cool tree stump'?"

"Well, that's what he looked like!" I said in my defense, "A talking dead tree that said, 'I am Groot'! Ya know, before I threw him and he became some walking piece of wood that saved the universe."

Connor narrowed his eyes at us. "I have a feeling that I don't have the same mental image that you guys have."

"It doesn't matter," Travis interrupted. "Were at the cabin. Come on in. Its nice and homey."

We walked inside, and ill admit, it was homey. It had badge walls that had all different types of things taped on it, from heavy metle concerts to girly Hannah Montana posters, but it made the place warm. There were a bunch of sleeping bags in the corner, too. But what really made the place homey was that there was one HUGE bed in the far end of the room. When I say big, I don't mean, like, a king sized bed or something. I mean, it's the size of my whole room at home. And everyone was on it, laughing, taking, playing….

"Hey!" Travis said. Everyone when quiet. "You guys pushed the beds together?"

Well, that explains why the bed is so big.

No one answered Travis' question.

"Move over!" Connor said, he ran and jumped into the bed, on top of everyone.

All the little kids giggled as the older kids just shook their heads, amused, Travis soon joined them in a similar way, and I felt like a intruder. Why wouldn't I feel like one? I mean, come on, here's one big happy family and were just here intruding I there personal life.

The rest of my team looked the same, awkwardly shuffling side to side just watching them tackle Travis and Connor, or talk about training or the newest weapons.

A kid pretended to stab Travis In the chest, and he pretended to fall- right off the bed.

The kid giggled as Travis got back up, saying, "Alright, alright. You win. I lose. I'm dead." Then he turned to look at us. "You just gonna stand there or what?"

I shrugged. "You said there were a lot of people in this cabin. This doesn't look like a lot."

"Yeah," Connor pushed a little girl off of his chest. "If you don't recall, you interrupted a party. I think thats where most of them are. If not, don't ask me."

"Alright," Sam said. Then after a long silence, he started to ask, "Hey, where's-"

"CONNNOR!"

From reflex, I jumped on the ceiling, sticking there. Alright, I'll admit, I did get a little scared.

But it was mostly reflex.

It was the dragon boy. The one who called that metal monster Festus.

"Connor-" Then he saw me. "Why is he up there? How is he up there? Wow! That so cool! I should make something like that so you could climb on walls!"

Everyone was looking at me.

"How are you doing that?" Connor asked.

I stuck a string of web to the ceiling and hung upside down. I don't get how people get dizzy from being like this so long. Its comforting.

"The kid got bit by a radio-active spider," Sam said. "Its why he's part of our group. And as I was saying before Leo interrupted-"

"Sorry," Leo said.

"Where's Percy and the girl with the long name?"

"Annabeth?" Travis asked.

"That's the one!"

"They're taking care of some other unexpected guest," Travis explained. "A couple of kids. Gwen, Ben and Kevin. Ha! Their names rhyme!"

"Connor," Leo said for what must have been the tenth time. "I have you're armor ready. With all the stuff you paid me to put in there. It was harder to make than I thought, but I did it."

"Cool," Connor said, following Leo out of the cabin as Leo explained some mixture of chemicals that he put in one of the gadgets that I didn't even understand.

"So," Luke looked at Travis. "What's so special about the three kids you were talking about?"


	3. Chapter 3

Percy's P.O.V.

"Do you know what metal this is?"

Chiron showed my sword- riptide to the three teens standing before us.

Kevin, the one with slightly long black hair, eyes nearly as dark as Nico's, and acts like some badass, held up his hand for Chiron to pass it to him.

"Come on, I'll tell you what it is once I feel it." He said.

"I doubt it," Annabeth said just loud enough for me to hear.

Chiron rolled in his wheel chair and passed over the weapon, and to my surprise, Ben was able to grab the blade to pass it to Kevin. Usually, Celestial bronze doesn't touch humans, just swings right through them.

Kevin closed his eyes and, the strangest thing happened. He absorbed the metal, up to his shoulder with both hands. I looked at Annabeth to see if she was seeing the same thing, and by her expression, I think she was.

"Celestial bronze," Kevin said after a couple more seconds. Then he opened his eyes. "That's the rarest metal on earth. I never thought I'd get to touch it."

"Kevin, you've touched every metal there is. How could you not…?" Gwen asked.

"No- This metal is only found on this planet, out of all the universes. From Mount. Olympus, and if you find it anywhere else, it's because it was moved." Kevin stared at the sword. "No one but the best Plumbers know about this."

"Plumbers?" I said. "The guys that fix people's toilet?"

"How do you know and we don't? If you're considered one of the best, shouldn't we be, too?" Ben asked, either not hearing, or ignoring my comment.

Kevin smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Tech isn't the only illegal thing I trade."

"So, what, you hacked into the system that's the top-level security in the planet?" Gwen sighed in disbelief. "Wait- not even. In the Galaxy?"

"Maybe."

Ben slapped his forehead. "Just, never mind. I don't know how you became a plumber with all the business you do, but, you know what? I don't care because its harder to understand than the whole, 'there are more than one universe' thing."

"Plumbers?" I repeated. "You guys are Plumbers?"

They looked at me.

"Yeah," Kevin said. "What's wrong with that?"

"You clean out people's toilets?" I said. "Everything is wrong with a job like that!"

Ben laughed. "No, Plumbers, as in, the police force of extraterrestrials. Most humans don't know of it."

"Ah," Chiron said.

Annabeth passed a look with Chiron that I didn't catch, but I saw Annabeth's face after, and I realized, she had no idea what was going on. One look at Chiron, and I knew he knew everything.

"What did you say your last name was?" Chiron asked.

"Em," Kevin looked at Gwen and Ben. "We didn't say our last names, sir."

"Tell them to me, then."

"Ben Tennyson," Ben held out his hand and Chiron shook it.

"Gwen Tennyson," The girl said.

"Siblings?" I asked.

They scrunched up their noses and snorted. "Cousins," They said at the same time.

"Kevin Levin," Kevin said. I smirked and he saw it. "Don't say anything about my name. If you do, I can make you sorry,"

"Is that a challenge?" I asked.

"Maybe," He said. "it depends on what you heard it as."

I took a step forward. "It sure sounded like a challenge."

"I guess it was a challenge," He folded his arms across his chest.

"Percy," Annabeth said, putting a hand on my shoulder to prevent me from taking another step.

Kevin was taller than me, sure. And a bit more well-built, but I was sure I could fight him.

But then Chiron said, "Percy," and I sighed, stepping back. No disobeying Chiron's orders.

"So," Chiron looked at the group. "Ben, Gwen, You're Max Tennyson's grandchildren, I suppose?"

Kevin mumbled, "I'm always left out of the group."

"Yeah," Ben said.

"And, you, Kevin," Chiron turned to him. "I haven't forgotten about you. You're the one who tried to get into this place once. Years before now."

Kevin raised an eye brow. "I don't remember that."

"Well, I do. It caused a lot of trouble, a human trying to get into camp."

Ben put up both hands. "Hold on. Who said we were human?"

"Well," Annabeth gave me a side ways glance. "What else would you be? You aren't demigods and you sure aren't gods. Nor Titans, or something worse. That leaves you with one thing. Mortals. But the thing you fought back there, and the way you saw through the mist…"

Not sure what's happening? Let me explain how we met…

It was me, Nico, Grover, and Annabeth. We had been out, heard of some monster sightings right by the empire state building and decided to see what was going on. And there was definitely something wrong there.

We reached the area and hid in a nearby ally where we could get a clear view of the scene.

I've never seen a creature like it before. It was… Disgusting. I looked at Annabeth for help, but she seemed just as clueless as I. I knew Grover wouldn't know, so I looked at Nico.

"Anything that matches you're cards?" I asked. But Nico just started at it wide-eyed. I guess that was a no.

But there was something else in his eyes I couldn't recognize. The same look that he had on his face when that kid, leo, the new Hephaestus head, had mentioned an old friend of his from his previous foster care. What was the name? Right, Jason Grace. Nico had told Leo to never mention the name and stormed off, giving everyone in the room a clear message: That name was never to be said again.

"Who- or should I say what- are those things, Nico?" I asked him. We didn't attack it. It wasn't really doing anything. But, apparently, what ever the mortals were seeing because of the mist, scared them.

"I- I have to go!" Nico said before dashing off into the shadows. Great. Lots of help from you, Nico.

"Ben!" A guy said, coming up to the creature. I later found out that the boy's name was Kevin.

At first, I thought he was talking to the thing, but then I saw another boy walk out into the cleared space. He had his hand on his watch. The thing backed up. Away from them.

"I'm gonna go Hero," The boy who I had guessed was Ben, said.

"Don't waste it." Kevin said. "Its only one. No other DNAliens in sight. I checked the area already."

"Alright then. Gwen, You're up!"

A girl, with reddish-brown hair cane from behind the so-called DNAlian and threw a glowing pink Frisbee at the things head as it tried to spit some nasty stuff at Ben- which bed dodged. You ask me, What can a pink Frisbee do against that thing? Well, I have the answer. It can cut the things head clean off.

I had a funny feeling that thing wasn't a Frisbee.

"It's gone," She said. They dragged the thing towards an ally. The ally we were in.

Me and Annabeth and Grover hid out of their sight, behind a couple of garbage Dumps. We could hear them open the dump and, well, dump the thing inside.

"What was it doing here? At the empire state building? Here isn't anything special." Gwen's voice said.

"Gwen, The look on Kevin's face says something totally different." Ben said.

"W-What?!" Said Kevin's slightly panicky voice. "There- There's nothing special here!"

"Dude, we're far away from home trying to beat those guys," Ben said. "If you know something, spill it."

There was a pause. "Alright. I know a guy-"

"We figured," Gwen muttered.

"And, he tells me a lot about, well, a lot. I don't get most of it, because he says he can't explain it to me- Something about putting a camp in danger- but he tells me stories. He fought things too. He calls them monsters, I suspect they're aliens. But he says, his whole life, everything he knows- it has something to do with the building. It's always coming up. Some important people are there. But he won't tell me why there here or what makes them so important. He tells me 'I'm not supposed to say anything to anyone else'. It might be why it was here. The important people."

"He's talking about the gods," I whispered to Annabeth and Grover. I had a feeling they already knew that, though.

"On the count of three," She said. She didn't even say what we were going to do. I've fought by her side so many times, I already know.

We crawl to different sides of the dump. I feel bad for Grover. He looks confused. No time to explain things to him, though.

Annabeth mouths back to me, one… two… three!

We both jump out, me un-capping Riptide, her taking out her dagger, and surrounded the kids.

They all jumped.

"What the…?" Kevin backed up a step, right into Ben.

"What are you doing?" Gwen asked.

"Man," Kevin said, getting over the shock and looking at the swords. "That's even lower that level one tech. What do you plan to do with those?"

"Did he just insult Riptide?" I asked taking a step forward. "I think he just insulted Riptide."

"Percy," Annabeth warned me. "We aren't here to fight them. Just to ask. What was that thing you fought?"

"What?" Kevin looked shock. "Well, most people don't like finding out. The names of those-"

"Kevin," Gwen interrupted. "We aren't going to give away info to people we don't know. For all we know, they could be one of them."

"Yeah," Kevin laughed. "A bunch of DNAlians handling swords. That sounds more like the Forever Knights."

"What were those things?" Annabeth repeated just as Grover climbed out from behind the dump.

Ben had his hand on his watch again. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because," I said. "We've fought a lot of creatures before. Heck, we own some weird things, but I've never seen anything like those things!"

Ben and Kevin glanced at each other, ignoring what ever Gwen was telling them (mostly, "Boys, they can't know anything" and "You don't know who hey are"'s) and said together, "DNAlians."

Then Ben continues with his own question. "What type of creatures do you fight?"

"We don't have to answer that," Annabeth said to me.

"It's only fair," Grover said.

"Monsters," I said. "Who's the kid you mentioned before? The one who tells you the stories? He sounds like a demigod."

"A demi-what?" ben asked.

"Answer my question first." I said. Then something came up in mind. Why are we demanding answers from these kids? They didn't do anything.

"Nico," Kevin said. "I won't say his last name, but it's Nico."

I sighed and brought down my sword. "Nico, A kid, 14 years about, tall, black hair, dark eyes, and, guessing because you can see our's, a sword at his side?"

"Yeah," Kevin said. "Why, you know him?"

Then another question popped in my head, and I sad this one out loud. "How can they see through the mist?"

"What?" Ben asked.

"Nothing," I said. "I wasn't asking you. Grover, what do they smell like?"

"Excuse me?" Gwen asked.

Grover sniffed the air, "Not monsters, Not demigods," He muttered. "I don't know."

"Perfect," I said. "Should we bring 'em to Chiron?"

"Tomorrow's the party, for the victory of the war," Annabeth said. "Do we really want this on our hands?"

"It might come up later," I said. "better to get over with it now."

"But remember," I said, "Grover said that he doesn't know what they are."

"I guess," She said. "So, what are you?"

Ben held up a finger and whispered something in Kevin and Gwen's ears. They both nodded.

"We wont tell you," He said. "You have to answer some of our questions first."

"Right," I said "That game."

"How do you know Nico?" Kevin was the first to say something.

As if on cue, Nico walked into the room saying, "Has anyone seen Mrs O' L-" His eyes spotted Kevin, and he turned around saying, "Never mind."

But Kevin already had him by the back of his collar and dragged him back into the room. He sat him down on the chair and we all started at him.

He gave a nervous smile. "I guess this would be a bad time to leave the camp, huh?"

"Explain," I said.

"Nico," Kevin said. "I've known you for a long time. What are you? Really?"

"A demigod," He said. He sounded more confident now. "Sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I never thought I would be in this situation…" Then he just started to spill everything. He told Kevin what Demigods were, our parents, where the gods live, about the war, about Luke (Not Spiderman's Luke) and everything else. Annabeth and I looked at him, shocked. Chiron looked as if he expected it.

Kevin let go of Nico's arm. "Well, now I get all you're crazed stories about the monsters and what ever else."

"Are we still good?" Nico asked. For the first time, I saw something I've never seen in Nico's eyes, fear. He was scared of loosing Kevin as a friend?

"Yeah," Kevin said, patting Nico's back. "But I'm seriously pissed."

"Nico?" I asked. He looked up at me.

"Yeah?"

"Who are they? What are they?"

"They can explain that." Nico stood next to Kevin. Looked at him like he was a big brother. "Probably better than me."

And explain they did.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hehe, I forgot about Disclaimers. Here:**

**I do not own the characters. Just the plot. I don't think I'll own the characters any time soon.**

**Oh, and this happens post-The Lost Hero, because I say so. That sounded bratty. Just, enjoy the story. Please. **

Kevin's P.O.V.

It wasn't so hard, sneaking around with a half-god that owns a sword-pen and a wimp spider.

We just didn't sneak.

The block was crowded, like always, so we just walked with them. It smelled like the city, and no one seemed to take notice that there was a guy in a spider suit climbing the wall next to us.

We walked into the building and walked up to the front desk. Percy cut through the short line, ignoring the criticism he was getting from the three adults, and we jut followed him. He went up to the front desk and said to the woman, "What happened to them?"

"What do you mean, sir?" The woman looked at him weirdly.

He glared at her and lowered his voice. "The Olympians, that's what I mean. What happened to them?"

"Woah," I put a hand on his shoulder. "How do you even know she knows what were talking about?"

"She knows," Percy said. "Trust me. Look," he turned back to the woman. "I'm sorry for being so rude. If you don't remember, I'm Pursues, son of Poseidon."

"Yes," She said. "I remember you. You're the boy who didn't want to become immortal because of a girl. How may I help you?"

"Have you spoken to the gods lately?" Percy asked.

The woman sighed. "No, I'm afraid not. I haven't heard from them since you came last time. Dionysus came a couple of days ago, but he told me he couldn't get into Olympus. The elevator stopped at the last floor of the building. I thought it was strange, he just shrugged it off. That's all I know. Sorry I can't help you further."

"Nothing different about the place?" I asked.

She thought for a while. "It's been more crowded," She said at last. "For the last week or two. That's really all." She shrugged her shoulders. "Next time, please wait in line." She smiled sweetly and then waved at us. Then she said, "Next," and we had to move out of the way.

We just stood in the building.

I thought for a long time, and suddenly things just clicked into place. Why didn't I see that before?

"Why don't we see if we can get to the top of the building?" Peter broke the silence.

"Olympus is on the 600th floor," Percy said. "The buildings full of mortals. Only demigods can get up to Olympus. Maybe you can too. I don't know. But humans can't go up."

"So," I said, a plan starting to form in my head. This plan was going to have to be pure luck, but hopefully, it'll work. "Start heading to the elevator. I'll happily take care of the mortals."

I could nearly hear Gwen saying, _now Kevin, don't do anything stupid._

It only made me smile, though.

We walked up to the packed elevator. Everyone flooded out, But before anyone could walk in, I blocked the entrance.

"Move out of the way, kid," Someone said from the small group that gathered wanting to enter the elevator.

"No," I said.

"Who do you think you are?" A man walked up to me. He was short and stubby, and was carrying a bag. "I said move out of the way."

I leaned down so that the man and I were face to face. "Make. Me."

The man growled and took a gun from his coat. I looked at it in disbelief. "Really?" I said. "You're gonna shoot a kid just 'cuz he won't budge? Who in the world does that?"

I could here a couple of yelp's and, "Just move!" As the man held the gun to my chest.

"Move," he said in a low voice.

"Kevin!" Percy yelled. "Get out of his way!"

I smiled and just put my hand on the elevator door to keep it from closing. "No," I said back in the same tone of voice the man used.

Everything seemed to slow down as I ducked faster than the man could pull the trigger. As I went down, I slid my hand against the metal door of the elevator and absorbed the metal. The feeling of the cool metal surrounded me as I hit the ground and I could hear the sound of the bullet hitting the elevator wall behind me.

I swung my feet at his, and he fell to the floor. My hand reached for his face and my fingers slid right between his jaw line. Bingo.

I pulled the mask off and hit him in the head with it just as he finished the transformation back to an Ugly.

The DNAlien was out cold.

"Get in!" I said, Holding the elevator doors open. I could see other people turning their heads to see what was going on. The lady at the desk was just smiling at us.

Another person, this time a woman, grabbed my leg, and I kicked her face with my free foot. Her mask fell right off, and the beautiful blond haired woman turned into another DNAlien.

I checked to see if Percy and Peter were in the elevator yet, and they were (gladly) so I pulled myself in, still on the floor, and grabbed the bag that The first DNAlien was carrying.

I slapped the 'Close Door' button and I could hear pings on the elevator doors as other masked DNAliens tried to hit us with level two guns.

I was about to press a random button when Percy said, "Wait."

My hand froze.

He put his hand lower than all the buttons, and just kept it there for a little. Then another button popped up. It said 600.

Percy smiled. He pushed it and I could feel the elevator slowly go up as soft music started to play. The Sounds of bullets started to fade as we reached the third floor, and I sighed, slowly letting the metal slide off me.

"Man," I said. "I should have seen it sooner."

"What were those-" Peter looked for the right word, "-things?"

"DNAliens," I said. "I should have made the connection sooner. It's why the place is so crowded. A whole lot of them are DNAliens that have never been here before."

"A lot of them are monsters too," Percy said. "I saw so many people staring at me. They must have smelled me. Why didn't they attack me?"

"They must have smelled you?" Peter asked. He took of his mask for the first time since he came to Camp Half-Blood.

"Yeah," Percy said. "Us demi-gods smell to monsters."

Peter sniffed Percy's shoulder. "You do smell," He said at last. "I was wondering what that was."

"Excuse me?" Percy looked at Peter.

"Oh!" Peter put on an apologetic face. "I didn't mean it like that. You have this smell, something that smells really. . . Yummy. Annabeth smells even… Yummier."

"Yummy?" I raised an eyebrow. "Dose he smell like chocolate cake?"

"No," he said. "It's something I hardly smell people with, but it smells good. Food kind of good. Everyone at Camp smelled like it. except a red-head girl. But the Girl Annabeth smelled even better than everyone. And when I went past one of the cabins, It smelled like there were a feast of yummies inside. But I also felt… I don't know. Like I didn't like it. Anger. Like I wanted to rip the cabin apart."

"Oh," Percy said. "I may have thought you were more human that you really are. Was this cabin, em, blue. Blue and Gold, with an owl?"

"Yeah," Peter answered.

"That is not good." He said and rested his head on the wall. "You're spider side is making you be that way. it's something that's supposed to happen. Athena doesn't like arachnids, arachnids don't like Athena."

"Can we put that aside for now?" I said. "Because, really, That's one of our smaller problems. We know he's on our side, and that's all that counts. We've got a ton of DNAliens and monsters down stairs along with a bunch of people, and we don't know which one is which."

"Well," Percy opened one eye, "I'm sure if we give away who we are, they'll come after us, and-"

"Get down!" Peter yelled interrupting Percy, and he jumped on the ceiling.

Almost instinctively, I grabbed Percy and pulled him against the corner behind me, which was on the right side of the door, and Used my metal body to protect his.

I closed my eyes tight as one of the elevator doors gave way, and fell inside, with a huge dent in it.

I shook my head and tried to focus on the situation. The door was lying in between Percy and I, and peter. We were in-between floors, but we wont be for long. I watched another floor go by and gladly, those doors were closed.

"Come on," I said and opened the emergency exit on the top. The next couple of floors were closed as we climbed out onto the top and sat down, and then every once in a while, I could hear a gun directed at the elevator go off, or someone talking.

Then suddenly, everything went white. I could see Percy, peter, and the elevator, but the strings pulling the elevator up were gone, even though I could still feel the upward motion.

"We must be heading up Olympus," Percy said, looking at what would have been he sky. "Do you still not believe anything to do with gods are real?" he looked at Peter.

Peter held up his hands. "No offence, but you are still crazy. There's no such thing as God. Lets alone gods. There's got to be some explanation…"

"Scientists," Percy huffed.

We steadily started to get to a white cloud that I only saw when we were twenty or so feet from it. We slipped into the cloud, and everyone tried to get at close to the elevator top as possible. We have no idea what to expect.

"Oh, my…" Percy was left speechless as we reached the top. The floor was black from soot and the buildings were destroyed. The place was dark, only lit up by he city lights below.

"I don't suppose that it always looks like this?" Peter asked. Looking at the place in awe.

"It's even worse than after the titan war," Percy whispered. "I didn't think that could happen. How's Annabeth supposed to fix this?"

I climbed down from the top of he elevator. "It's on a cloud," I said, looking at the black fluff under my feet.

Percy climbed down next as Peter sat up.

"It's usually brighter," Percy said. "I cant believe this."

He walked to the front of the elevator and slowly made his way down the path, taking everything in. Eventually, we made it to the throne room, and Percy gasped.

The whole place was torn, dirty,. Twelve chairs hardly recognizable.

Percy walked up to one throne that looked like blue and black rubble now, but I had a funny feeling it didn't look like that before.

"Dad?" Percy called softly, staring at the chair. Then a little louder, "Dad? Dad! Where are you?"

There was no answer.

"Dad! Poseidon! Athena!" Percy started to call random names as he looked around the room, hoping to find something. "Aphrodite! Hera! Apollo! Hermes! Even Ares! Someone, Please!"

He started to panic, looking around each broken chair.

"All of them are gone," he said. "Nothing left. Not Zeus's lightning bolt, not Ares' s spear, Not even Aphrodite's hair brush! How! When! Why!"

He stopped looking around and looked at just one place. Something right next to the biggest throne. "No."

"What?"

"Not so soon!" Percy said. "The last prophecy just finished! Not so soon! Not so soon!"

"Wait-" I grabbed his shoulder. It seemed to calm him a little. "Explain. Prophecy?"

Percy took a breath. "our oracle, the red-head you said didn't smell funny, she- she gives us prophecies. The last great prophecy before his one, was

_'A half blood of the eldest gods_

_Shall reach sixteen against all odds_

_And see the world in endless sleep_

_The heroes soul cured blade shall reap_

_A single choice shall end his days_

_Olympus to preserve or raise'"_

He said each word with hate in his voice, like whatever it had meant was something horrible. "then, that one ended a couple of weeks ago. It took years to complete. There were sacrifices. Wars. Death. And now, there came another one. We were hoping that it would start in years. Maybe decades. But…"

"What's the prophecy?" Peter asked, picking up a net that was slightly burned.

Percy walked up to peter and grabbed the net. "This was from my dad's throne," he said. He took another deep breath.

It was silent, and right when I was going to repeat Peter's Question, Percy started to say:

_"'Seven half Bloods shall answer the call_

_Six strangers will help through it all_

_Darkness helps the one in deep sleep_

_And an owl's enemy reaches his peak_

_The mark of Athena burns back home_

_The one of cursed riches walks alone_

_to destroy or save he uses whats left_

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death'"_

He finished and it became deadly quiet.

"What makes you think it's starting?" I ask.

"Look around," Percy said. "The place is trashed. Not only that, but I found something."

He went over to the biggest throne again, and said, "Come here."

We walked towards him, and he pointed something at the base of the throne. I didn't recognize what it said, but there were some weird things engraved into the floor right at the foot of the destroyed chair.

"What dose it mean?" Peter voiced the question on the tip of my tong.

Percy closed his eyes and breathed for a while. "It means, 'Help'"

**Yes, I replaced the prophecy with one of my own. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Yello! So in case you haven't figured it out, this takes place before The Lost Hero. But you have to read he books to understand what's happening in this chapter, because I never really explain who Nico is thinking of...**

Nico's P.O.V.

"Olympians, gone?"

"The Great prophecy starting?"

"They asked us for help?"

"Hey, No panicking," Percy said, banging a fist on the ping-pong table. "We have to stay together. They're missing, so, we have to find them."

We were all sitting all in the same spots as our last meeting, so I was between Kevin and Danny, with Ben's legs on my lap. I tried to glare at the guy, but he just seemed oblivious to everything I was doing.

"There were no High-breeds?" Ben asked for what must have been the tenth time.

"No," Kevin said. "None in sight. A bunch of DNAliens, but nothing more. Well, maybe monsters."

"Rachel," Percy said. I hadn't realized that RED was in the room.

"Hello," She said and politely waited.

Percy sighed. "Can you tell us the prophecy?"

"Which one?" she asked.

Everyone sighed this time. "the great prophecy."

"Alright," she seemed amused by everyone else being annoyed. My bet was that she was.

She repeated the prophecy word by word, slowly and clearly.

At the end of it, Percy said, "Seven half bloods."

"Well," Annabeth said. "Who are the seven?"

"Foes bear arms to the doors of death," I repeated. Oh. I hope this didn't mean what I thought it meant.

"We can't pick the seven yet," I said.

"What?" Annabeth looked at me.

"I know something," I explained without really explaining. "It has to do with the last line. 'Foes bear arms to the doors of death.' You don't know the 'foes' yet. We have to wait a little longer."

"Nico," Danny grabbed my arm. "Who are you speaking of, man?"

"Some people that no one knows about," I looked at Chiron. "Except maybe the horse."

With that, I walked out of the room. I stole quick glance back, showing me that everyone was on top of Chiron asking about what I had meant

I walked into the strawberry fields, taking in the sweet scent. The prophecy might not be about that. There's no way that the two Camps will ever meet…

I shook my head and headed towards the beach.

The two camps meeting. That would be hilarious. Octavian would rip the stuffing out of Jackson before he could even say "Teddy bears."

But if they ever did meet…

I decided to focus on something else. I can't jinx myself now. I looked around. There was a lot of shouting. A lot of commotion. It was all directed at Thalia's tree.

Maybe I should see what that's about.

I ran towards the tall tree and saw that there was already a big crowd there.

"MOVE!" I said, and everyone easily parted for me.

I made it to the base of the tree, and there were two Pegasus. One was Percy's pet, Black-jet or something, and another looked very familiar…

"Scipio!" I yelped.

He turned to look at me, recognizing his name. He then recognized be, and started to go nuts, neighing, and standing on his hind legs.

"Calm down, boy," I said, grabbing onto his muzzle. "What are you doing here?" I stroked his mane, letting him calm down for a while.

He neighed softly.

"He said it was Juno's wish," Percy said, standing next to me. "Who's Juno?"

"What was?" I asked the horse. "And don't give anything away."

Scipio snickered and Blackjack laid down, reveling a wounded Teen on his back.

What did this boy look so familiar?

He groaned and lifted his head up slightly as he tried to fight for consciousness.

"J-J-J-Jason!" I said jumping ten feet into the air.

I just had to jinx myself earlier today, didn't I?

Percy Looked at the boy and gasped. The rest of the people from the meeting must have been here already. "Someone get him to the Apollo cabin!" he said, helping the boy up. No one responded. "Now!"

Will and another boy, Austin, walked up to help Percy bring Jason to The Apollo cabin.

I stood there, staring at the spot Jason was just before.

"Scipio," I said, not taking my eyes off of Blackjack's back. "Go back home. No one can know anything about this camp, got that?"

He nodded.

"Black jack," I said, my eyes on his face. "No one from this camp can know of the other. Got that?"

He nodded too.

"Good. Go."

Scipio galloped and jumped, flying into the air, and Blackjack got up and followed me into camp.

I looked at the rest of the campers who obviously wanted an explanation.

"What are you looking at?" I snapped, and everyone started to leave.

I went into the infirmary, and looked for Jason's blond hair and Purple shirt. The place was nearly empty, so it wasn't so hard to find him. I stood next to him and just watched him. He had the same scar in his lip, and in his hand was even his golden coin. He was wearing his purple shirt, but the words were faded and I could no longer read the SPQR.

The only new thing was the bandage that was on his head. Something had cut it really badly.

I heard the infirmary door open but I didn't look back.

"Is that Grace?" It was Leo's voice.

I turned to look at him confirming that, yes, it was Leo.

"Yeah," I said. "It's Grace."

"He's a Demi-god?"

"Has been for as long as I can remember," I replied. "how do you know each other again?"

"We were in a foster care together," Leo said. "The last one before I got sent to Wilderness school. Then Hedge brought me here. I just got rid of the guy so I could see Jason."

There was a silence as Leo walked up behind me.

"How do you know him?" Leo asked.

"We-" I wasn't sure what to say. I couldn't just tell him about the other camp. "The way that you guys separated, tell me that first."

"Oh," Leo said. "Okay. Well, We were both going to get sent to the wilderness school together because I had put up a really big fight-"

"Tantrum," I corrected him.

"-And, we packed up and went into the car. We, um, Drove. And drove. For like, an hour. And then something hit the side of the car, really hard. Ya know, I would think that if something hit's a car as hard as it hit our's, it would have some damage, right? But, no, the thing kept on going as if it had just hit a fly. And the car flipped. And Jason fell out the window because the idiot didn't want to put on a seat belt." He stopped. "And, yeah. That's the last time I saw him. After that, we couldn't find him and they sent me to the school anyway. Then the evil espresso drinks attacked-"

"The wind spirits?" I asked.

"Yeah. Jason was into mythology, but roman. I've heard him talk about them. In roman there, like, Venti. They always made me think of Evil espresso drinks. But as I was saying," he continued, "They attacked, Coach Hedge has a furrier hindquarter than I thought, and we came here."

"Well," I looked at Leo through the corner of my eyes. "After the crash, according to Jason, he passed out. He said that he found himself wedged between some bushes and a tree. He was wandering around, looking for a place to stay, because he was in the middle of the forest. I was in the forest, too. I was getting some coffee from Monster Donut-"

"In the middle of the forest?"

"Well," I looked at Leo, facing him this time. "Every time a Hydra grows two heads, a Monster Donut pops up somewhere. But, he stumbled in as I was in the middle of taking a sip of coffee. I found out he was a Demi-god because he startled me and I threw my cup at him."

"So?" leo asked.

"The cup was made from Celestial Bronze." I explained. "It hit him really hard on the head."

"Ouch," Leo said, wincing at the thought. "Why didn't you bring him back to camp?"

"I thought he'd do better with another group of kids that I found," I said, lying. "Some loners."

"Oh," Leo said. "Why do you get so upset with me when I mention him?"

I shrugged. "His family doesn't like me much," I said. Which was true. "Especially that no-good, teddy-bear murdering Octavian."

Leo raised an eyebrow, but didn't ask.

"Is he alright?" A soft voice asked.

I looked at the door. It was that daughter of Aphrodite. Piper.

I'll admit, she wasn't like the rest of her cabin. She tried to hide her beauty, and she didn't get over obsessed with boys, but she still gave of this sickly sweet feeling that I despised. Most others didn't feel it, so I guess it was something just between Hades and Aphrodite.

"Yeah," Leo said. "Will told me that he's just tired."

"How are you feeling?" Piper asked.

"I'm fine," Leo said. He was smiling at Jason. He turned and looked at Piper. "Just good to know that the person I was going to pick for my best man at my wedding is still alive."

"I still think that you won't have wedding," Came the weak voice.

All of out heads snapped to Jason. He was trying to sit up.

"You're alive!" Leo crushed him in a man-hug.

"Leo," Jason struggled to get out of the boy's iron grip. "Man! I need Oxygen."

"Oh!" Leo stopped hugging him. "Sorry. I forgot. And, I so will have a wedding."

"So won't," Jason argued. He coughed and laid back down, obviously not feeling well enough to start standing up on his own.

I just watched and kept quiet. Would he do anything if he recognized me?

"You," He said, coughing a little, "would get some type of crazy thing. Like having the _Nuptiae_ party while sky-diving."

Oh-oh. _Nuptiae_. The way to say marriage in Latin.

"Dude," leo said. "No one says Nutty-a anymore."

"_Nuptiae_," Jason corrected. "get you're Latin right."

"You and you're stupid Latin," Leo muttered.

"Jason," I said cautiously. "Wha- What's the last thing you remember?"

"Falling," he said. "Out a window. I can't really remember why. I was in…" He squinted his eyes in deep thought. "A car? And, I don't know. Next thing I knew I was falling. I don't remember landing. Just falling."

"Anything else?" I asked. It seemed like he didn't remember camp.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked. He looked at me, dead in the eye. There was a long silence. "Do I know you? You look familiar."

"No," I said, faster than Leo could open his mouth. "I'm just Leo's friend- ish."

"I feel like I should know you," He said. "but, Okay, I guess. Um, I remember a girl. Her name was Reyna. I remember… A coin. A coin. What's it for again? Where is it?"

He tried to get up.

"It's in your hand," I said.

He opened his palm. Then he sighed in relief.

"What's so important about the coin?" Piper asked, her voice still soft. Weird. She wasn't usually so quiet.

"I- I don't know," Jason admitted. "I feel like- I don't know. Like it saved my life, maybe? I just know I need to have it."

"Jason," I said. "Do you remember anything about your home?"

"Home?" He said, raising an eyebrow. "I never had a home."

He laughed slightly, then stopped abruptly. "Well, something… I think I remember c-camp? Yeah," He relaxed and closed his eyes, his head falling back onto the pillow. "Camp sounds right. Camp's my home."

Leo looked at me, and I just shrugged, trying to make it look as if I didn't know what he was talking about.

"Jason, you alright man?" Leo asked.

"I don't know. The last day I remember clearly was that day when we were leaving," Jason said. "We were going to that wilderness school. It's just bits and pieces from there. I know it has to have been a while, but- I-I can't remember how long."

"About half a year," Piper said, sounding more like herself. "Roughly."

Jason opened one eye and looked at her. "Who are you?"

"She's the princess that can talk people into giving her new BMW's for free," Leo said, positioning his hand in front of his mouth like some Aphrodite girls would do when they gossip.

"Just because you do this," Piper positioned her hand in the same way, "Doesn't mean I can't hear you."

"Of course you can't!" Leo argued, not moving his hand. "How would you be able to?"

Piper rolled her eyes. "You are so horrible."

"Horribly funny," Leo corrected.

"Yeah," Jason said, "If that means you have a horrible sense of humor, I totally agree."

"Well," Leo looked offended. "This isn't fair. You don't even know Piper and you're taking her side in an argument."

"Meh," Jason shrugged. "Any sane person in this world would know not to side with you."

"Don't let the Stolls hear that," Will walked in, slowly checking the other patients. When he got to us he smiled.

"The Stoll's side with him all the time," Will said. "The last person who said that fell into an endless number of traps and nearly broke his arm."

Then he turned to Jason. For a few seconds, he said nothing, and then he tapped Jason's head with his pencil. "Memory loss, caused by slight concussion. He'll need some stitches, the cut on his head is about .02 cm too deep, but I can take are if that later, and he has a broken arm, which I did not tend before," Will said all in one breath. "Arm," He held out his hand.

Jason handed over his arm, and Will asked me to get Some stuff to make the cast.

After I handed over the materials, I walked out of the infirmary. So Jason doesn't remember much. Hopefully It'll stay that way for a while. No one can afford he price well pay if we meet.

**Hehe... Nico knows everything, just like always. Oh, good ol' Nico. How old _is_ he? 13? 14? 83? Such a simple question... No simple answer. **

**And, also, when Nico, Percy and Thalia go to get Hades' Key, Nico recognizes his mother... But didn't he forget his past?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot of the story. **

Jason's .

Percy went missing

We had just found out that I was a son of Zeus, which sounded wrong to me, but as I was saying, it was all because The Stolls played a prank on me a few days after I got better and I shocked them really, really hard. The next day, Percy was nowhere to be seen.

Nico seemed upset, about something more than just Percy's disappearance. I know I've seen him somewhere, and I know that he has to do something about this, No matter what I say, everyone just tells me that It's how he's dealing with Percy's disappearance.

I'm forced to shrug it off, because, without my memories, I can't think of anything. With Nico telling me that everything I remember is nonsense, and me not really sure what really happened and what I just made up, I'm not sure what to believe anymore.

"Boo," A deep voice said, disrupting my thoughts and letting me leap out of my skin.

I watched as a Blue and red body slid down from a string stuck on a tree branch.

I watched him carefully. "Hi." I knew this guy… Peter, was it?

"Jason, have you seen Nova?" he asked, landing softly on the ground.

"When's the last time you washed that suit?" I asked, distracted. Now that I think of it, I don't think I've seen him out of it.

His mask eyes narrowed as he glared at me. "I own more than one suit," He stated. "Where's Sam?"

"Sam?" I said, trying to remember who he was. "I think Leo said something about heading to the beach with him, though im not sure when they were planning to do that."

"Alrighty!" He said. "We have to train… Though im not sure with what. I'm sure I'll find something."

"Can I come along?" I asked.

He took off his mask and shook his head so that his wet hair, probably from a shower, wasn't sticking to his face. "Sure," He said. "I don't see what's holding you Back. Come on. Let's go."

As we walked down to the beach, Peter told me about how he would be grounded for life because his aunt thinks he left for one week, and then it just changed to two months. I was just looking at my feet, watching as the road slowly changed from dirt to sand.

Peter stopped talking abruptly.

I looked up and started to ask what's wrong when I followed his gaze and shut up too.

It was Leo- completely on fire.

Before I thought, I ran over to him, yelling, "Leo! You're on fire!"

He turned to look at me and all the flames died down. He was smiling.

"What? How?" I stumbled over my own words. He was on fire! On fire! How is he okay?

He just laughed. "Man, I can control fire. It's me. Don't worry."

"Dude," Nova was swimming around in the air. "it's not everyday you find a guy who can do that. Even in our messed up lives."

"ha," Leo shook his head "im pretty sure ive known myself for most of my life, if not all."

Nova rolled his eyes. "Right, so you were in the middle of throwing a fire-ball at me?"

"Yep!" Leo said, catching fire again. I watched as Nova's eyes widened and he landed, running as fast as he could as Leo chased after him.

They laughed and tackled each other, Nova not getting burned, Leo falling each time with a laugh when Nova shot him.

"Looks like Nova finally found someone to play rough with," Peter said, watching the two fight.

"How is he not getting burned?" I asked.

He thought. "Well, as long as Nova's wearing his suit, he isn't affected by temperature, and Leo can't get burned."

I stared wide-eyed at the two fighting teens. Leo's never told me he could do this!

Well, I guess if I were like that, I would have never told anyone, too. But still… To keep a secret like that… how did he manage?

I shook my head and turned to Peter and we just talked. Now, im not even sure what we talked about, we just let our mouths flow.

"Man, that was fun," I heard Sam said as he came closer. "Ya know, If you count out the part where you threw me in the waves."

Leo laughed. He wasn't on fire, but his footsteps turned the sand into glass if he stayed in one place for too long. "Yeah, but that was the best part."

"You two had enough of trying to rip each other's heads off?" Peter asked, folding his arms across his chest.

Nova smiled and Leo tried to steady his still heavy breathing.

"I think so," Leo said. "Festus must be furious. I told him I would go back after an hour. It's nearly night-time."

I looked at the horizon. He was right. The sun was setting, the orange fading to Purple and then later fading to black.

"Festus?" I asked. "The dragon?"

"No," leo said. "The mouse. Yes, Course the dragon!"

"You do realize Festus means 'happy', right?" I asked, thinking about the Latin I knew.

"Oh, great," Leo mumbled. He sighed and straightened his back, tacking a deep breath. "One day, I knew I would be destined to Save the world," he said in a voice deeper than usual, "And so I have built a complicated mechanism to help demolish the enemy. It took several years to complete it, but now it is done. And, so, I present to you, The all-mighty, all-powerful creature: Happy the Dragon!"

As if on cue, the dragon landed on the beach, and tilted his head, shaking it slightly, and a flow of oil fell on Leo's Head, making the boy frown.

"Just because I'm late doesn't give you the right to do that!" Leo yelled, flustered. He tried to get the oil out of his hair, failing miserably.

There was a bunch of squeaking as Festus told Leo something.

Leo groaned. "Fine, I'll fix it now" He climbed onto the dragon, Sam followed. He waved at me. "See you later, Jay. Got to go fix Festus."

I sighed. Well, At least I'm getting use to life here.

**sorry it's so short. Just needed someone to tell you that Percy went missing.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sooooo sorry! It's so bad and horribly short! Well, i actually don't know how short it is, but sorry anyway. The next few chaps might not be good, because like, Percy and Jason switching isn't such a big part...**

**Anyway, two things, One:**

**Disclaimer!I don't own any of the characters except... no one. Yep. I own nobody... Actually, I don't even own Nobody, because Nobody belongs to Rick too... This is sad. I don't even own nobody.**

**Two:**

**Matt: ... If that was a joke... I think i get it. I'm sorry, but I'm horrid with jokes when I'm just in certain moods. I'm in one of those moods.**

**Isabel Loves books: Thanks, It's mighty good to hear someone other than my best friends tell me it's good. (did I just say the word 'mighty'? Wow... not like me at all.) **

Percy's P.O.V.

I woke up with a throbbing headache. My arms and legs were sore, and I felt like I could sleep for a century. I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was a bunch of… purple? Yes, I'm sure it's purple, but… why purple?

"Are you Okay?" I heard a distant voice say. My eyes started to adjust, and I saw a girl wearing a purple shirt above me. Oh, that explains the purple. A boy was next to her, but I couldn't get a clear look at him because of his armor. There was a group of people surrounding me, all watching what I would do.

I tried to say, "yeah," but it came out more like, "uhmm-humm." I coughed, and managed to say what I originally planed too, but it came out weak and raspy.

"We need to get him to the infirmary," the boy said.

I shook my head. "No, just- just some water. I need water."

The guy looked at the girl and she just shrugged. He pulled out a water bottle and uncapped it. He was about to press it to my lips when I grabbed it and poured it on my head.

I felt the pain in my limbs go down, and the throbbing in my head get softer.

"More," I said, my voice stronger than before. I noticed the crowd around me looking at me with curious expressions.

The girl asked someone else for another water bottle and he poured it on my head. I felt a new surge of strength pass through me. I asked for more, but his time, I drank it.

I felt renewed.

I got up and looked around. Where was I? last thing I remember, I fell asleep in my cabin, and then poof! nothing.

"Percy?" I heard a voice ask. I looked at the crowed, trying to spot where the voice came from.

"Percy?" it repeated. It sounded so much like Nico…

Nico.

I looked in the darkest place I could find, and there he was. "Nico? Where are we?"

"Percy!" he said again, not answering my question. He ran up to me and gave me a hug. I stood there surprised. Nico never hugged people.

"You never were at camp Half-Blood," Nico said in a quiet but harsh tone, only loud enough for me to hear. "Got that? We met six months ago, you with memory loss, me just doin' my thing, and then you went missing a month ago. Mention anything about Camp and you might cause the biggest civil war in the world. Got that? These people are Romans, they believe Greeks exist, and they think we're enemies. But they don't know. Some of the leaders are certain, though, and they wouldn't think twice before plunging into war. So, you are a son of Neptune, not Poseidon."

He took a breath. "Thank the gods you're alive," He said, still only loud enough for me to hear. this time he gave me a real hug, and I hugged back. "You went missing for six months, Percy. We were all so worried. I was just waiting for you to pop up here."

"How did I get here?" I asked, but not nearly as quiet as Nico.

He let go to revile his relieved face. "Hazel and frank here found you passed out a couple of miles back."

I nodded. Then I asked, "Are you okay?"

"You just went missing for a month and you're asking me if I'm okay?" Nico started at me.

"Yeah," I said. "Last time I checked, you don't give people hugs."

"And don't expect one again," He said, folding his arms across his chest.

"You two know each other?" Hazel asked.

"Yeah," I answered. "And you know Nico?"

"He's my brother," she answered.

"Oh," I said. "Wait- What?! You're brother? Nico!"

"Oh," Nico nodded. "I may have forgotten to mention that I have a sister."

"Oh, gods," I said, face-palming myself. Nico- a sister?

"Nico, who's you're friend?" A girl walked into the small circle that had formed around us. I could automatically tell that she was a leader. She had a purple cape that covered one shoulder over her armor, and she had two dogs made of metal following her.

"Percy Jackson," Nico introduced me.

She did a double take. "Percy Jackson?"

I looked at her… She looked familiar. "Do I know you?" I asked.

"I- I… No, no you don't," She answered after a couple of seconds.

"Oh," I said. "Um, Who are you?"

"Reyna," She answered. "Daughter of Bellona."

"Okay," I said.

"Oh," Nico looked at Hazel. "I'm staying the night here," He turned to me, "You will start going to camp. This camp."

"Do you know who your godly parent is?" Reyna said, ignoring Nico.

"Yeah," I said. "Po-Neptune. I'm a son of Neptune."

"Oh, great," A scrawny Blond boy walked up to Reyna. "Just great. Its bad enough that we have a girl of Pluto, sometimes the guy too, but now we have to have a son of Neptune?"

"Octavian," She said, looking at him sternly. "We'll find him some place to stay tonight. You are to leave now without a fuss."

Octavian said in a mocking tone, "Yes, your highness," and left.

After the show, Hazel showed me around the camp. I didn't pay attention much, but eventually, I made note of the fact that I was part of the fifth cohort and Frank would be showing me the ropes. What I really noticed, though, was when I got the chance to put my head down on a pillow, and could sleep. I just needed my rest.


	8. Chapter 8

**One simple question: What is the point of disclaimers? If i owned PJO/HoO or Marvel, would I be writing this? **

3rd person

Percy awoke, thinking of Annabeth. Slowly, he remembered where he was and how it happened. He remembered Nico, and Hazel and Frank.

He looked around, taking in his surroundings. He was in a room, with lots of people, all of them sleeping. He frowned. It must be ten o'clock by now. Why is everyone asleep? Percy just shrugged to himself and got up, knowing that he wont be able to go back to sleep.

Still having no memories of what happened during the six months he went missing, he picked up his shredded camp half-blood T-shirt. He wont be wearing that for a while. He changed into a pair of pants and a Purple T-shirt, no doubt the color of the Romans.

He felt weird, putting on the symbol of his enemy, but then again, he couldn't say they were enemies yet. He had to learn about them first. He went out into the dining area (Percy being Percy had not been paying attention when they told him what the name was). It was, for sure, better than camp half-bloods. The long tables were lined up next to each other with low couches on the sides. No one was there yet, but Percy sat down anyway, ordering some cereal from one of the wind nymphs.

He was there for at least ten minutes before three other people walked in- Reyna, Octavian and Nico.

"Hey," Percy said, making the three jump.

"Percy, what are you doing up?" Nico hissed. "It's like, four in the morning!"

"Oh," He said and then shrugged. That's why the sky was so dark. "So, like, if this is camp, don't we have activities and stuff? Campfire, eating marshmallows and chocolate, singing, hot coco…"

"Percy," Reyna shook her head. "This isn't mortal camp. This is camp for demigods. We train them, so they know what to do in war."

"Right," I said. "Do we still get hot coco? Can you dye it blue?"

"No hot coco, Greek," Octavian hissed.

Greek? Did he just call me a Greek? I looked at Nico, and his eyes confirmed that Octavian had used it as an insult, not an actual name.

I raised an eyebrow and slowly stood, facing Octavian. "Greek?" I said. "Now listen here you little Brat, Call me anything, Seaweed brain, Pursues, and even dinner, but Greek is just cruel." What right did he have to think that calling someone Greek is an insult? Greeks, so far, are much better than Romans! Come on! We have hot coco! And calling someone Greek should be a praise. Totally.

"Enough," Nico said, no doubt thinking that Percy would slip up some time in the upcoming fight and reveal both of their secrets. "Octavian, be nice to the Shrimp."

"Like you should be talking," Octavian said. "You are just as Greek as him."

"You wish," Nico mumbled. "The only Greek I'm seeing is you."

Octavian snorted, about to say something else when Nico cut him off by holding his hand up.

"Come on, Perce," Nico said. "Go join Frank before he freaks out and thinks he has to be beheaded."

"What?" Percy asked. Why would Frank get beheaded because of Percy?

"No one told you?" Octavian smirked. "You do something wrong, you die, and so does Frank."

Percy's face paled. "Th-that's not fair!"

"it's the way things work," Nico said. "Deal with it."

Percy mumbled under his breath.

"On the bright side," Nico said. "There's Deathball today. My favorite. You'll like it too."

"Death ball?" Percy asked. "That sounds kind of… deathy."

"Nooo," Octavian said sarcastically. "it's all rainbows and ponies. Of course it sounds deathy. That's where the name came from!"

"Right," Percy nodded. "I should have guessed."

By now, the sun was rising and people were slowly flooding the dining area.

"Percy!"

Frank came up and gave Percy a hug. It felt more like he was getting strangled. "Frank- Oxygen, please!"

Frank let go of Percy. "I couldn't find you anywhere!" Frank said. "You were here the whole time?"

"Well," Nico said before Percy could answer. "I think I'll have to head out before the game. See you later," Nico turned around and started walking out.

**this chapter is so short. Anyway, If you couldn't tell, when Percy got here, it was six months after he went missing at camp half blood. Oh, yeah, and:**

**Anonymous: Yeah, thanks. If you were to see me while i was reading the reviews, you would see a blur jumping up and down in a chair. That's me. I wonder what i would be like if i got a thousand of these...**

**Well, I would like constructive criticism too. Really, because, compliment me all you want (really. Just keep doing it! It makes me feel like a butterfly angle! [George: ... She might be just a little tired]) But it wont improve my writing. **

**Right now, though, I think I may just be a little, if not a lot, out of character with everyone, because, i did not plan the part with Percy and Jason being switched well, like i said b4. I think.**

**oh, and i was checking the grammer and spelling... the computer thought deathball was meatball... i really hope it wouldn't be...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Updating the next chapter might take a while, so bear with me. I'm having trouble writing my thoughts into words for some reason. And... I just realized they haven't been attacked by greek monsters yet. . . I should do that soon...**

Nico's P.O.V.

"You know where Percy is?" Annabeth looked at me in a state of disbelief..

All the head counselors were crowded around the ping-pong table, along with our new friends, Spiderman, Ben ten, and their teams.

"Where?" Annabeth asked.

"Before I tell you," I started, "You have to listen. Jason?"

"Yeah?" The boy answered.

"Tell them if you remember anything. Anything at all."

"Well," Jason thought. "First, I remember you. I know that as a fact. Even though you deny it, I've seen you before. And I remember a girl named Reyna."

I watched and saw Pipers expression darken.

"And," Jason continued. "I remember Camp. I remember feeling safe at a place before this, and I called it Camp. Leo told me your version of the story," Jason glared at me. "About how you knew me. It's not true. I know that for a fact."

I nodded. "You got that right. I did meet you at monster doughnut though. With the cup and all."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow at me. She liked knowing everything.

I sighed. "I met Jason, about a year ago. Half a year before Perce went missing. He walked into Monster Donut and surprised me. I hit him in the head with a Celestial Bronze mug. I- I was going to take him to camp half blood, but I thought something felt wrong with him."

"Thanks," Jason muttered.

"And, I realized it was because he wasn't Greek." I continued. "He's roman. A demigod of the Roman form of the gods."

Jason's head tilted to the side. "So, I'd be a son of Jupiter? I thought something was off with the name Zeus. That's why I can speak Latin and not Greek, right?"

I nodded. "Romans can't speak Greek, Greeks can't speak Latin. So, I've talked to the dead, everyone knows that. I heard weird things, wars that camp half blood never had, quests I've never heard of, and some of the past demigods would talk about a place called Camp Jupiter-"

There was a loud gasp. Jason jumped up and banged his fist on the table.

"I remember!" He said. "I told Octavian that the Greeks wouldn't be our enemies!"

Everyone stared at Him. He blushed. "I said that out loud, didn't I?"

I just rolled my eyes. "Anyway, I found my sister-"

"Bianca?!" Annabeth jumped.

"Um," Peter slowly slid from the ceiling on one of his webs. "I thought she, ya know…"

My mood immediately darkened. "Not that sister, you idiots." I glared at Peter until he said, "Well, I'll just get out of here," And inched his way back up his piece of string.

"Hazel," I said. "I was walking in the dead, and I found Hazel. She had all her memories, that's what caught my attention… and it was because she was a daughter of Pluto, the Roman form of Hades. I- I brought her back out, to give her a second chance-"

"A second chance?" Kevin raised an eyebrow.

I smiled in a knowing way. "A second chance. You don't want to hear about her first one. She had a hard life. She deserved Elysium, but she shared it with someone else, so they wouldn't go to the fields of punishment. But, as I was saying, she never knew that she was a demigod until after she had died in an accident. But, she was Roman, and I brought her to Camp Jupiter. The Roman Camp Half Blood. I stayed there with Hazel. It's where I go when I'm not in the underworld or here. Or I go-" I cut short. They didn't know about that yet…* "Um, to Kevin or places."

Kevin was about to say something like, "I haven't seen you in months!" But I glared at him and he got the message.

"Jason was leader of the Romans," I said. "The girl you remember, that's, as you called her, Rara. You were partners."

"You do realize that when Octavian finds out you were Greek this whole time, he's going to frame you as a spy." Jason ate a chip. "Mmm… you should have jelly beans at your meetings."

Most raised their eyebrows at the strange comment, but I just rolled my eyes.

"Remember anything from before you showed up at camp, Jason?"

Jason snorted. "Getting hit in the head with a hoof of a black Pegasus and Then hearing something about it being Juno's wish. Yeah, I don't remember a thing. Didn't I announce to the world that I remember?"

"He's got a point there," Peter said.

"Hush, Peter," Danny spoke. "So, what does this have to do with Percy?"

Annabeth stood up. "I. Am. An. IDIOT! Juno! She's the Roman form of Hera, right?"

"So," Ava said, catching on slowly, "She put Jason here, and that must mean that Percy is-"

"In the Roman Camp!" The Stolls chorused, face palming themselves. "Duh!"

"Juno obviously is trying to put the two camps together," Jason said.

"But why were they apart in the first place?" Gwen asked.

Everyone looked at me. "An old grudge, not to mention we tend to fight a lot. It happens. Last time, the Romans and Greeks caused the Civil war here in America. We were the Yankees."

"So they fought for slaves?" Peter asked.

"Mortals reflect our wars," Jason said. "We didn't actually fight for slaves…. I hope. Where did you learn that?"

"Like I said before," I said. "I talk to the dead. So, we have to get Percy back, and Jason, you were the leader of the Roman camp. You have to go with who ever is going. This, I say, is the start of the Great Prophecy. Four of the seven will be chosen here. Three will be chosen in Rome. New Rome, I mean."

"I just have one question," Sam raised his hand. "How do you know there will be four chosen here and tree over there?"

I smirked. "Because I know who Percy would choose, and Jason. As I was saying, We need transportation to Olympus. The original Olympus."

"Why?" Piper asked.

"The Doors of Death," I answered, "are in the original Olympus."

"Foes bear arms to the Doors of Death," Annabeth said. "Wait, you think that the Greeks and Romans are the foes?"

I shrugged. "It's the only thing I can think of now. And, We've all heard the rumors. Monsters aren't dying. It's true. The Doors of Death are open, and monsters are coming back faster and faster. We need to get to The Doors fast. But we'll need extra protection. Jason?"

"Leo," Jason said. "Leo and Piper, and then Annabeth, because Percy would want that. Leo can build something to get us across the ocean and back. We'll need him on the trip, and because I can."

"Well," Leo thought for a moment. "I can do It. I- I found a place, in the forest. That's where I found Festus. It's an old bunker nine, and there were some blueprints for a warship. I… I had dreams about the warship when I was younger. Through my whole life. I- I think it's meant to be used now. I can build it, but I need a few months. At the least."

I nodded. "We might need a few months."

"Why are the Doors open?" Ben asked, taking a sip from his soda.

…

The room became quiet.

"I don't know," I answered. "Someone had to have caught Death. Thanatos wouldn't have allowed monsters to come back so easily."

"Who?"

"The god of Death. He works with my father, he makes sure that no souls escape from the underworld," I explained. "To have the doors of Death open, you would have to capture him."

"So, we have to free him before we Close the Doors?" Leo asked.

I shrugged. "I guess we have to do that on our way."

"So, summary," Nova started. He had gotten this annoying habit to summarize all the meetings. "Jason, Leo, Piper and Annabeth are a handful of the Seven. To close the Doors of Death so monsters can die again, we have to go across the world and free Death itself while were at it. So, who are the six strangers?"

Everyone looked at him.

"What?" He said innocently. "There are more than six 'strangers' here, and It clearly stated that they would help them through everything. Meaning from the beginning. So, Web Head and Eleven are going. They were there when the whole thing started."

"I'm going," Ben said. "So is Gwen. I can't leave my cousin behind."

"I will go," Danny said. "That makes five."

Nova, Luke, and Ava just looked at each other. No one spoke for a long time.

"Alright," Nova said. "I guess I'll go. So, the first two lines rule out now?"

"I suppose so," Annabeth muttered. She took out a paper and scribbled a few notes on it.

"So," Leo took in a breath. "I'll just get started on my ship."

*** He's talking about the Egyptians from the Kane Chronicles. No, they won't be in this story. But, Nico knows about them after a little run in with Anubis at the cemetery. **

**... Sorry. This part just wasn't planned out right. I knew who the six would be and everything, I just forgot that they had to free Thanatos. Oh, and, I'm not killing Festus. I like his body form too much. **

**If something's confusing, just ask me. I'll try to fix it up.**


	10. Chapter 10

**sorry, sorry, sorry... ive been so busy with production, and school, i hardly have any time to write...**

**disclaimer: i do not own anything except the plot.**

**Anonymous: Thanx! i mean, like, really. if i didnt hear, 'this is awesome,' then i would be crushed, because writing is one of the only things i want to do in life.**

**TheFemaleBen10: EEEEEPPPPP! sorry, if i found some other crossover like this one(meaning the same fandoms, because if were the same plot... that might not end well for the other person), i would totally "geek out". So, here's the "MOOOOOOORE" that u've been waiting for. and im hoping that maybe, in some time, i can make a cross over with iron man armored adventures; and when im done with young justice, make some crossover with that too.**

3rd P.O.V.

********TIME SKIIIIIIIIIPPPPPP**********

Frank could feel his life being sucked away. He held the piece of wood in front of him, watching as the fire that lit his life on line consume the metal, letting it drip on the floor.

Both of his friends were fighting like demons, Hazel on Arion, Percy using his sword. They were three against an army (that included an indestructible giant), and Frank wasn't sure how long his friends could keep it up.

Snap!

Frank looked back at the chain that held Thanatos which had broken under the heat of his own life.

He started on the next chain. This was the last chain. He could feel the heat of the fire on the tips of his fingers as the fire crept down the wood. After what felt like forever, the chain snapped.

As fast as possible, Frank threw the stick into a pile of snow, the fire going out immediately.

He sighed In relief, but then picked up the small burnt stub. Hardly any left. His life was almost wasted. He hasn't done anything yet!

"Thank you, Frank."

Frank turned and looked up at Thanatos. He nodded.

"Maybe you should go help your friends," he suggested. "Try out that little… uh, power of your's."

"How?" Frank asked.

"Think," The god answered. "I have to go catch some souls."

With that, he was gone faster than Frank could process, leaving him staring at an empty spot.

Think, Frank repeated the word to himself… Then he thought about his grandmother's words, about how it help if you know the animal. Maybe, just maybe…

He started to run, getting faster and faster, running straight for Alcyoneus. Frank could feel his weight get heavier as he thought about the characteristics of his favorite animal, the one that he took care of day in and day out. The animal that he rode on in his first victorious War Game.

He smashed into the giant as a full-grown elephant, the giant falling over from the unexpected collision.

Frank changed back, shaking his head to clear his mind from the abnormal feeling.

The giant roared in anger. But as soon as the giant stood up, frank smiled and charged again. Now, he thought about that one time when he had wandered in the woods, and found a Bear. He thought about the way it had stared at him with its big, black eyes.

He could feel his structure change until he was running on all fours, his speed increasing with every step.

He slammed into Alcyoneus again, this time, the giant fell on his face, momentarily dazed.

Before he could come back to his senses, Frank smashed his shield into the giants nose, knocking it out. But he knew it wasn't dead. They were still in his home territory. He could never die here.

"We have to get him out of Alaska!" Frank stated.

"It should be ten miles or so that way," Hazel said, staring at Frank in amazement, and pointing in some direction to franks left. "And you became a bear. And an Elephant. A big elephant."

"No time to explain now," Frank said. He doesn't think that he's ever felt so brave, but he didn't have time to ponder about it.

"Percy, help us!" Frank called, and looked around. "Percy?"

There was silence as they looked around for Neptune's son. Where did he go?

"Oh, no," Hazel gasped. She pointed again, but this time in front of them, where the edge of the glacier stood, cracked with a huge piece missing.

Realization hit frank like a cannon ball. He looked around for that army they were fighting moments ago, but no sign of any of them.

Frank ran up to the edge of the broken glacier. "Percy!" He really couldn't believe that he would sacrifice himself to save Hazel and Himself. Percy just couldn't be dead. He just couldn't.

Hazel knelt next to him just as they heard a deafening scream.

"RRRRROOOOOAAAAAARRRRR!"

A huge shadow covered them, and their eyes flew open. They turned around, just in time to watch the giant raise its fists to crush them.

Frank closed his eyes, waiting for the blow, knowing that he wont have enough time to roll out of the way, but it never came. He slowly opened one eye, and saw the giant staring at its stomach, it's eyes slightly fluttering. At first, Frank didn't see anything, but soon enough, he found a small shiny tip of a bronze sword sticking out of his stomach.

The giant started falling forward, and frank jumped out of the way, right before Alcyoneus landed on the floor with a loud thump!

"I guess I finally learned how to stab like a roman."

Frank looked up and let out a sigh of relief.

Percy was in the air, standing on a small hurricane, his hand holding his sword outwards right where the Giant's stomach was a moment before.

He gave a crooked smile and lowered himself on the floor, automatically getting a hug from hazel.

"Come on, I've got it," Percy pulled out a golden eagle on a staff. "We have to get rid of this dude too."

Hazel smiled. "Arion," She said.

"Oh, great," Frank muttered to himself. His stomach churned at the thought of riding that horse again. "I'm sure he can get us out of Alaska."

**tell me, did i spell Arion's name right? cuz im not so sure...**

**hope u liked it!**


	11. Chapter 11

3rd person

Leo groaned. He tried to open his eyes, conscious of someone poking his side.

"It's time to get uuuuuupppp!" Someone sang.

When Leo failed to lift his head from the current position, he just growled, "I'm sleeping. Go. Away."

There were a couple of quiet seconds, and Leo sighed, settling back down.

Then, some other voice said, "The Argo II is on fire."

"WHAT?!" Leo jumped up, eyes open in pure horror.

He looked up to see Nico and Sam standing over him. Taking in his surroundings, Leo realized he had fallen asleep on his desk, and that, despite what Nico said, the Argo II was in perfect condition.

Leo shoved Sam, and glared at Nico (who just glared right back).

"Dude, it's not my fault," Sam said, eyebrow raised. "Today's the day were sailing."

"Today?" Leo yawned. "It's to early to think about stuff like this."

"It's one in the afternoon," Nico replied dully.

Leo paused and though for a moment. "Like I said," he replied. "Too early."

"Did we pick who's going to be the six?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," Nico answered.

"yeah, we did." Leo said. "Remember?"

"Right," Nova said, recalling the meeting that happened long ago.

"hey, do you think I'll play a big part in the mission?" Nova asked.

"I don't know."

"Really, Nicky, what do you think?"

Nico looked Sam up and down.

"No," he answered, and walked ahead, leaving a Sam staring at his back open-mouthed.

"He's totally right, man," Leo snickered. "You're too scrawny." He took off after Nico, hearing Bucket head yell back, "Have you even looked in the mirror lately?!"

Which was answered with a truthful, "No!"

Leo went to his cabin getting changed and packing his stuff.

* * *

Wow, the day's come. He'll be in new Rome in a couple of hours (if something didn't go wrong) and they'll be off to save the world. Who knew he'd be the lucky one to become a hero like Percy?

All these thoughts ran through his head, and though he's had them before, they overwhelmed him, and he hardly notice as he walked to the ship and got on board, taking the steering wheel in his hands.

Everyone was already aboard, frantically getting everything ready. though what they're getting ready, Leo was clueless to. Really. Weapons, check, clothes, check, flaming powers, check. The only thing he had to do was make sure his ship wont fall apart after takeoff, but how hard could that be?

Leaving the wheel, because there was no point in just standing there doing nothing, he went downstairs. Putting the few positions he's bringing along in his room, he sat down on the bed.

He made each room to fit each person, though he wasn't sure who the last people were… so he put in some extra white rooms.

Percy, knowing that if he was in Rome, would come along, so Leo painted that room a dark Aqua, and put a small fountain, much like the one in Poseidon's cabin, in the corner of the room. One wall, opposite of Percy's bed, was made to look like it was under water, sea creatures moving, currents shifting, giving the room a final touch.

Jason's room was painted a light blue with a red ceiling (and just because he wanted to bug the guy, he put a superman symbol on his door). He had a monster-proof window that would let him see the horizon and the sky.

Annabeth's walls were painted silver, her pillow and bead sheets littered with different types of owls. She had plenty of electronics in her room for research, and a working desk. Leo didn't fill her room p with much, because she hated that. It always distracted her from her work.

Piper's walls were hot pink and black zebra pattern, with a pink rug and black ceiling. Just to get on her nerves (come on, what kind of best friend would he be if he didn't bug them every once in a while?) he painted her door a light pink with a ton of red and purple hearts, with the name Aphrodite on it in fancy Greek.

Leo's though, was plain, with badge walls, a bunk bed, a desk, and some equipment he needed for shaping metal. He had one wall that was a chalkboard so he could jot down his work and ideas.

Leo smiled and laid down. Hope they can figure out which room's for who.

On the floor below them, there were the six 'stranger's rooms, all made for each individual, too.

Spiderman had the red and blue theme, with spider sheets on his bed. Leo even went as far as putting a reverse gravity in all of Spiderman's furniture, making all of it sit on the ceiling, because the bug seemed to spend more time upside-down than rightside-up.

Danny's room was a dark green, lit up by Greek fire torches and a bed pushed into the corner. There were a couple of mats on his floor, and a small table so he could put his incense and whatever else on them.

Nova's room was just black, the walls, the sheets, his desk… but the one light that hung from the ceiling shone small dots all over the room, copying the exact order of the stars, making it feel like you were in a world beyond.

Ben, Gwen, and Kevin's rooms were made just to look like their own at their houses, or, at least, that's what Leo tried to make them look like, since he never actually saw it. They just described to him where everything was, the color, and whatever else. Well, if you don't count the windows.

Leo was proud of his ship. He closed his eyes, letting out a breath of air, but only opened them again when he heard his room door open.

"Wakei wakie, Fire bug! The sun's brighter, the air's crisper, and were heading to New Rome! Come on Cap, You've got to get this Baby flying!" Nova's head disappeared from the door before he was finished with what he was saying.

"Saaaaaammmm!" Leo complained. "I want to sleeep!"

He reappeared at the door. "You slept 'till one today, man. You've had enough sleep for today. Come on."

Leo got up sluggishly, walking over to Nova, and then leaning on him to use less energy to walk. Nova just Rolled his eyes.

They walked on deck, And Leo got off Nova, heading to the steering wheel. Festus was fast asleep, a couple of wires connecting the side of his neck to the ship steering wheel. Leo sighed. He had to wait for the updates on Festus to happen before the Dragon would wake up.

He pressed the button to the speakers and spoke clearly. He could hear his own voice echo in the decks below him.

"Rise and shine people of Camp half blood! We will be taking off as soon as I connect my Wii to the systems. Thank you very much."

"Did you say Wii?" Spiderman's Head popped up on the other side of the window that let Leo see where he was steering. "We're going off to save the world. When do you have time to play with a Wii?"

Leo snorted. "I'm Leo Valdez, I can make time for stuff on a full schedule. And, the Wii is the way I'm gonna operate the boat."

He started to plug-in he TV to the system in a similar way Festus was connected to the ship, and soon enough had he whole thing set up.

He ran down to the engine room, turning on the last couple of things, and ran back up, smiling when he saw the buttons lighting up.

"Off we go!"

He started to shake the Wii remote violently, and smiled bigger when the ship started to lift, causing all the people out on deck to lose their balance for a second.

After a while, they were able to get the ship out the doors out of bunker nine, and were gliding over the horizon.

**Whoo! Production is over! hopefully, ill have more time. i guess we'll find out, huh?**


End file.
